Lilliana Stonewood
History General Lilliana was born on March 13th about 22 years ago in the small town of Morioh, one of the many sections of the crater left by Unicron a thousand years ago that turned into a successful community. "Even the Youth Face Tragedy" At 6, almost 7 years old, she was diagnosed with stage 2 lymphatic cancer (lymphoma). Because her parents weren't as knowledgeable on the miracles of modern medicine, they weren't as capable at knowing truth from deception when a strange group titled Atlas World Tech Institute (AWTI) approached the family in need. Their financial situation wasn't well enough to give the money that AWTI demanded in exchange for giving life-saving treatment to their daughter, but offered instead that in order to pay it off, Lilliana's father, Lyon, would work for them for an undisclosed amount of time. Lilli's father would be experimented on, as well as forced to pull of certain tasks of unknown specificity. While he was under their employment, AWTI agreed to use their advanced high-tech machinery to treat Lilliana's cancer. It was a violent treatment that left Lilli mentally scarred and has caused her to have a great distaste for any kind of medical machinery. After a year of experimental treatment and harsh use of technology to rid Lilli of the cancer, her time with AWTI was finally over, and so was her father's. However, due to the severity and prolonged time her father spent working under AWTI, he had become neglectful of Lilliana and eventually lost all memories of ever having been her father. His once kind demeanor had been replaced with borderline-abusive tendencies and aggression towards Lilli and her mother. Strangely, he still had recollection of his connection to his wife, though the memories came with strain, but his memories of his daughter he worked so hard to save were gone. This caused Lilli to seclude herself and become very closed off, and she soon become less inclined to trust people who approached her, whether in school or every day life, and eventually she grew a distaste for people in general besides her mother and father. By the time she reached middle school, she swore to not let anyone get too close, never to use medical machinery of any kind ever again, and to someday find AWTI and make them pay for what they had done to her father. "It's a Hard-Knock Life" Lilliana left home at around age 17 after graduating from high school to move to Domino City in pursuit of a lead she had found concerning the whereabouts of AWTI. During her time there, she kept close contact with her mother over text or call, and had managed to have a few run-ins with a group of kids around her age that were famous in the city for dueling a popular game produced by the city's top company, Kaiba Corporation. Eventually Lilli comes in contact with Kaiba Corp's founder and CEO, Seto Kaiba. The two meet on and off, often having an equivalent exchange (Lilli's info on potential competitors from her hometown in exchange for Seto's extensive knowledge in the world of technology and its manufacturers and handlers.) Over the course of the next three years, the two grow quite close and eventually got engaged. However, after picking up a lead hinting that AWTI was found in a far away city and was much more dangerous than previously thought, the engagement was broken off by Lilli to protect Seto and his life in Domino City. Since leaving Domino, Lilli has only contacted Seto and her mother once. She text her mother one night after leaving to tell her she'd be going silent until her mission was over, while she had called Seto after a dangerous battle one snowy night due to missing him. At this time, it isn't known whether the two will get back together. Lilli - Cancer Diagnosis.png|Lilli (6 y.o.) - Cancer Diagnosis Lilli - During Cancer Treatment.png|Lilli (7 y.o.) - Throughout Cancer Treatment Lilli - After Cancer Treatment.png|Lilli (7 y.o.) - After Cancer Treatment "The Beginning... But of What?" Lilli is now a 22 year-old struggling nicotine addict of one year, and had been going from town to town in search of more clues concerning AWTI. She has kept mostly to herself, save for a few exchanges with info brokers and business partners, such as Thomas Shelby, to further her progress. After meeting Dirge and getting mixed up in Deathwood Forest, Lilli finds herself mixed up with many events in relation to the Maximals. "Something Grander Awaits" - Powers/Abilities Lilliana has untapped potential, when it comes to her powers, that she has yet to discover. She mainly focuses on her Sword Art skills and her use of her three guns - twin pistols, and her beloved sniper rifle. Weapons/Abilities * Sword Art (single-handed and dual wielding) * Extreme Stealth (can concentrate her breathing until it is undetectable, and is light on her feet) * The Marksman (powerful sniper rifle she sometimes carries with her in a case on her back) * Pistol Sisters (always has her twin pistols in their holsters beneath her coat, she often refers to the inanimate guns as "Liz" and "Patty," a reference to an old favorite show of hers from her childhood * Quick Draw (Lilli has lightning-fast reflexes and puts them to good use with her sword and twin pistols mostly) Music * https://youtu.be/D9wrUHVeXP0 Seto Kaiba DSOD Theme (duelist theme) * https://youtu.be/ct1rlMPkKIs Failure Girl (darker theme) * https://youtu.be/AixTlAEz-dQ Everything Stays (An Adventure Time Orchestration) (song her mother sang to her as a child, she sings it to herself occasionally) * https://youtu.be/TYXHv97kbps Lost in the Rythm (personality in audio form - catchy, cool, but deep down based in the desire to have fun and be more free-flowing) * https://youtu.be/vlzpBW4p138 SAO: Ordinal Scale OST (battle soundtrack/Sword Art themes for fights) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rsiQhijRTGs Charles (Balloon Nico Nico Version) (...) * https://youtu.be/4sGsL-0-39A Eye of the Tiger (Bungo Stray Dogs OST) (tense battle/desperate fight theme/triumph) Trivia *Lilli has been smoking for less than a year *Her mother's side of the family is deeply connected with their ancestry and uphold long-standing family traditions from over hundreds of years ago *She is trained in the way of Sword Art, a skill taught and passed down from her mother's side for generations, and is considered as a sort of prodigy in her family *Despite not trusting people, Lilli enjoys imagining someday seeing a world where she can live and trust freely again *The idea that she almost had a good life with someone she loved very much often keeps Lilli awake at night *Suffers from anxiety *Being with Seto Kaiba for 3+ years, she was "required" to learn his company's token game, Duel Monsters *She beat him once and only once because he let his guard down during their first match after teaching her the rules - never again *She prefers tea over coffee, which is quite the opposite from most members in her large family *Lilli was a dancer when she was younger for a short time before falling ill, she never got back into it *She tightens her gloves on her hands as a nervous/anxious tendency when she stares off into space *If she is ever tightening her gloves while holding anger in her expression, it is a sign that a fight is about to start *The woman is an extraordinary shot - when she is aiming any of her three guns, you damn well better hope it isn't at you *Lilli is the first person in her family to be born on March 13th since her ancestor from a thousand years ago, Chae-young Lee Category:Beast Wars